You're All I Need
by Writingslife7
Summary: Based on the CW's Beauty And The Beast


Chapter 1~ Our First Meeting

I didn't believe in destiny. I couldn't. But I now believe thanks to Vincent Keller. He saved my life, he was there when my mother was killed only I didn't know it until a short time ago. Little did I know what a ride I was in for with Mr. Keller. We met after I found him following me one night. I was just getting off duty and on my way to my apartment I shared with my sister Heather.

"Who is there?" I said into the night behind me.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to pull out your gun Catherine." a male voice said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm the one that saved you all those years ago. I've been keeping tabs on you to see how you're doing." the man said stepping out of the shadows.

"You've been doing what? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Look at my face. I know you remember. You said a beast saved you." the man said.

"It was you. Why did you save me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't let them kill you too. You're so innocent, you didn't need to be killed for what your mother knew."

"Then why would you follow me around for 9 years?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure the people that killed your mother weren't going to come after

you."

"Why won't you show your face to me? I would like to know who you are."

"My name is Vincent Keller. I'm not going to tell you what happened right now because it may not be safe. Is there any place that we can talk?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired. But is there anyway I can reach you? I think I'm free tomorrow..." I trailed off at the look on Vincent's face.

"Meet me out by the abandoned warehouse around 5:15 p.m. and make sure you're not followed by anyone and don't let anyone know where you're going." Vincent said then disappearing into the darkness.

"Wow. That was interesting." I said to myself as I walked the rest of the way to my apartment.

Chapter 2~ The Truth

When I woke up the next morning last night's events came rushing back. Today I was hopefully going to find out what happened to my mother. The anticipation was killing me but at the same time I don't think I really want to know. The day moved by slowly and by the time it was 5:00 I couldn't sit still. I told Heather I'd be back later and left the apartment. I made sure that there was not a single person following me. I pulled into the driveway and noticed that the gate was unlocked and that there was a note with my name on it.

"Dear Catherine, I'm writing this to tell you how to find me. Go around the warehouse and you'll find a little building in the back, I'll be there waiting." Vincent.

I folded the note back up and I started heading towards the back of the building. I got to the door and walked inside to find Vincent sitting at a table with only one little lamp for light.

"Vincent?" I asked.

His head immediately snapped up with fear showing on his face but when he realized it was me, he calmed down a little.

"Catherine. I thought you were someone else, sorry about that."

"Its okay Vincent. Now why did you want me to meet you here instead of in the warehouse?" I asked.

"I don't want JT to know about you yet. He's my roommate, the only one that's known my secret until now. But you need to know that what I'm about to tell you is something no one else can know because it's not safe. Do you understand?" Vincent said.

"Yes I do. Now tell me what you know." I said.

Vincent launched into his story, not leaving anything out even if it was hard for him to talk about it. After an hour of putting everything out on the table all Cat could do was just sit there and stare.

"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say. I knew my mom was working on something I just didn't know it was this."

"Yeah. I'm the only one left and Murifield isn't going to stop until I'm dead. That's why its so dangerous for you to know this. Just promise me you'll be careful. I'm always a phone call away. I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you because of this. Promise?" Vincent asked.

"Yes I promise. I better be heading back home. I need to process more of this."

"Thank you for not freaking out on me either. I hope to see you soon Catherine."

"Likewise." I said, walking out the door back to my car.

Chapter 3 ~ The Aftermath

Back in Cat's apartment she took a long hot shower to process all the new information she received from Vincent. It was still so shocking. She never thought that her mom would be involved in a project like that. It kind of felt like a slap in the face. All that time her mom was keeping that huge secret that she couldn't tell anybody, and it literally killed her. She wished she could understand but its difficult. Its hard to believe that her mom could do that to she put that all in the back of her mind and left for lunch with Tess Vargas, her partner at the police department, since they both had the day off together.

"Are you okay Cat? You seem distracted." Tess asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh okay. Just know I'm here for you if you need anything."

They finished their lunch, said goodbye and headed their separate ways. After Cat got back to her apartment she found Vincent sitting in her room.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Cat asked.

"I didn't think you would let me in. So I came through the fire escape. I can leave if you

want me to."

"You don't have to leave. It would just be nice if you could knock."

"I'll remember that next time I come over. Or did you forget I could be killed if people saw me?" Vincent said.

"Yeah I forgot sorry. Do you have a phone so you could like text me and let me know that you're here so I don't think someone broke into my house?" Cat asked.

"I have a disposable phone but its not active very much longer. I get a new one every few days but I'll give you JT's number."

"I thought you didn't want JT to know you told me?"

"I told him about it last night. He freaked but he understood where I was coming from." Vincent said.

"Oh well thanks I guess." Cat said, sitting on the bed.

"You're welcome. You can call anytime you want. At least I hope you do call."

"I will but I still need a little more time. This is really hitting hard. I mean my mom did this to you! I just don't know how to handle that." Cat said.

"Hey Catherine. Its okay. None of this is your fault. You do know that right? I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to take it this way..." Vincent said trailing off.

"No its just.. I always knew she was hiding stuff from me and my family I just didn't think it was this big..." Cat said.

"Would you like to me to leave now? So you have time to think?" Vincent says, backing towards the window.

"I don't but I think it's best right now. You'll hear from me soon I promise."

"Okay. I hope it's really soon. Goodbye Catherine."

"Bye Vincent."

Chapter 4 ~ Meeting JT

Catherine thought she understood everything so she decided to text JT and let him know that she wanted to meet Vincent. JT texted back that she could come over whenever she wanted as long as she texted first to let them know. Catherine said she was on her way and would be there soon. As Catherine was on her way to the warehouse she thought about what was going to happen between her and Vincent. She didn't know how she felt about him but it was obvious he had a thing for her. Then again he did save her from being killed along with her mother. She thought that would be the cause for his feelings for her, though she didn't have a problem with that. Besides the scar on his face he was one sexy man. Though Catherine wasn't in any hurry for a relationship she found herself thinking more and more about Vincent on her way to the warehouse. The drive seem to take forever but she finally got there.

Catherine got out of her car and opened the gate. As she was walking up she saw movement on the upper floor and looked up to see Vincent standing in the window smiling. She opened the door and made her way up the steps. As Catherine was walking she felt her heart start beating faster and faster the closer she got to Vincent. She felt embarrassed because she knew he had enhanced hearing. She finally got to the door and knocked. Vincent was the one who answered the door, not that she was surprised.

"Hello Catherine."

"Hey Vincent. Those steps were killer to walk up. You guys must get a workout using

them."

"I don't usually use the stairs. Why don't you come on in? JT can't wait to meet you." Vincent says, letting Cat through the door.

They walked into the warehouses living room to find JT sitting on the couch.

"JT this is Catherine. Catherine this is JT, my roommate." Vincent said.

"Hello JT. It's nice to finally meet you." Catherine said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Cat." JT said, shaking her outstretched hand.

They all sat down in the living room, talking and getting to know each other. After a while Cat got up and said she had to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and Vincent walked Cat out to her car.

"Thanks for introducing me to JT. I'm sure he's glad he's got someone on the outside who also knows about you." Catherine said.

"I think he is though he has a hard way of showing it. He really wasn't happy with me

telling you but you needed to know. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Did you have time to think about everything?"

"Yes I did. I think I can handle everything. Though I'm still shocked that my mom could do that to you and it killed her. That part is going to take some time to get over." Catherine said, opening her car door.

"I understand that. Thank you for coming over here tonight. When will I see you again?" Vincent asks shyly.

"Well you do know where I live so I guess whenever. Just make sure to let me know."

"I will." Vincent says closing the door.

"Good night Vincent." Cat says.

"Goodbye Catherine." With that Cat drives away back to her apartment with so many thoughts running through her head.

Chapter 5~ Afterwards

Catherine arrived at her apartment and found a bouquet of flowers sitting on her bed with a note attached. The note said for her to go up on the roof. Having a slight idea who it was, Cat made her way up the stairs and out the door. When she got onto the roof she found a shadow hovering in the corner.

"Who's there?" Cat called out.

"Its just me Catherine." Vincent replied, walking out of the shadows.

"Oh, I thought it was someone else. My bad." Cat said as she walked out to meet Vincent.

"Its all good. I figured you would know it was me who left the note."

"I had an idea that it was you but I wasn't sure. Thank you for the flowers by the way. How did you know black roses were my favorite?" Cat asked, heavy skepticism in her voice.

"Catherine I've spent the past 9 years watching over you. I've learned a lot about you. You love black roses, your favorite color is purple. I could go on and on about you. I know it sounds like I've stalked you but it really was to protect you."

"I know that Vincent. I thank you for that. It means alot to me. I just wish you could have saved my mother to you know? I don't blame you for her death. I know there was no possible way you could. I survived and I just have to deal with it."

"Believe me I wish I could have saved her too. You don't know what it's like to have that on my back. I'm the reason that your mom is dead. Even though I didn't know that was going to happen, had I not lost my brothers, I wouldn't have been in the army and said yes to the experiments. But if I had said no we wouldn't be here right now. If I could go back I would save both of you. No matter what. I'd do everything all over, especially if it meant I'd be spending my life with you. I love you Catherine. I've loved you since I've saved you. I've never felt like this before." Vincent said, pouring every ounce of his emotions into his words.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Vincent I barely know you. If I knew you better I'd love to be with you. Since I found out who you were you're constantly on my mind. Vincent you've taken over my life. I've never had someone do that. This is all new to me."

"I know. I want to kiss you so bad right now. But that wouldn't be right."

"Oh Vincent. I want to kiss you too. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world." Cat says, walking closer to Vincent.

"I'm just afraid you're going to get hurt because of me, because of Murifield. That's why I'm afraid of having a relationship with-" Vincent cuts off as Catherine rushes up to him and kisses him. After a few seconds Cat steps back to catch her breath.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Um, that was unexpected." Vincent says, breathless.

"I agree. I didn't know I was going to do that." Cat replies also breathless.

"Are you sure you want to go into this with me Catherine?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have kissed you Vincent."

"Okay. I do have to go. Tonight was um great. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay, good night Vincent." Cat says as he jumps off the roof.

Chapter 6~ Feelings Take Over

Catherine walked back to her apartment in a daze. She didn't know what possessed her to just go and kiss Vincent like that. They won't be able to have a normal relationship. He has to stay hidden and that's not what Catherine wants. She wants to be able to go out and have dinner or go to a movie. It could be possible but they'd have to kill Murifield and they know that won't be easy. There's so many of them its next to impossible. Cat wasn't going to give up though. Her and Vincent deserve a life together. As Cat is sitting in her room she thinks of a plan. She gets her phone and texts JT to see if Vincent is busy. As she waits for a reply she leaves her room to go see if Heather is home. When Cat figures out that she'll be gone with her boyfriend the rest of the night she goes back and reads the text from JT saying that Vincent was free and asked what was wrong. Cat texted back and said to have Vincent come over around 8:30 tonight. She had a surprise for him. JT texted back okay and Cat got to work on dinner for her and Vincent. Little did Cat know that time would fly by. She finished dinner around 8:15 and set the table. A little while later the doorbell rang. Cat double checked how she looked and went to answer the door.

"Hello Vincent. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes I would love to. You look amazing. Why did you want me to come over?"

"I made dinner for us. After things were left before I thought I'd made dinner so we can talk about things."

"Well that was very sweet of you. What did you make?"

"I made tacos. My mom had a special way she made them."

"Nice! I love tacos!" Vincent said, smiling.

Cat and Vincent sat down at the table and talked while eating. Even after they were finished they cuddled up together on the couch and watched TV. There was not a care in the world because Cat was with the one she felt was for her. Even though he's admitted it Cat can't help but feel Vincent doesn't feel as strongly as she does. But putting all that out of her mind she looks up at him and says,

"Vincent."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me?"

"Of course." Vincent says, then leans down and kisses her.

"I love you Vincent. I can't deny this any longer."


End file.
